Where do I begin
by elenore kont
Summary: 'Υou know what Oscar Wild said? ' his eyes met hers 'Please enlighten me.' he answered. She looked at him,while the rain beat them mercilessly. 'We'll never be rich enough to buy off our past.'
1. Prologue

_**Hello eveyone!New writer here,quite nervous I assure you!**_

_**We are settled somewhere in the begining of season 4,with some changes along the way,you can see that from the Prologue as well.**_

_**I created Irene because I wholeheartedly loathe Catherine and because I believe Elijah truly deserves someone better.I hope you'll like Irene along the way as much as I do.**_

_**The chapters will have titles by songs, and I'll give you at every begining the exact name and artist.**_

_**Please forgive mistakes in grammar and vocabulary,English unfortunately is not my first language.**_

_**Last,your reviews are more than welcome and any comment will be very helpful for me.**_

_**Thank you for giving my story your time.**_

* * *

It was day.

To be more accurate,it was dusk. That perfect hour of the day that you can't tell for sure if it's early evening or early morning. It was her favorite hour. She gazed to the slowly-waking up town. It had been years since she was in a small town and even more in this one.

The room at the inn was comfortable and very well furnished. She felt like home. Probably due to the adorable land lady with the home made cakes and jams,cookies and tea. Like a good English woman she adored tea.

Her arrival there wasn't planed long back. It had been less than a 10 days that a good friend of hers,from the longest and most honest ones,called her and asked for her help. She couldn't say no. He had helped her numerous times in the past. What she didn't know was the exact reason and some ''details'' that he simply chose not to tell her. _For the best_,he thought. _The less drama the best._

So Irene took the first plane from Glasgow,Scotland and flew all the way to the anything but tranquille town of Mystic Falls.

She vaguely remembered the day of her arrival,yesterday noon.

Damon Salvatore waited for her,loosely leaning at the side of his car.

_Of course_, she thought. He still looked ridiculously attractive for his own good. He was never of her taste,too good looking and poshed for her. But he was a dear friend of hers and she did love him dearly.

''There she is'' _he said to her _''It's been some time miss Darcy since you honored us with your presence.''

''And you as well .'' They looked at each other smiling for a moment and jumped happily to his arms. He lifted her and laughed. _God,at least some things never change,_he thought.

She was was cool as a summer breeze and smelled like flowers. She was from the few people that could bring the genuine smile to his face.

''I've missed you'' he admitted. ''And you know that doesn't come easily from me!''

She laughed.''I do know that. I've missed you too.'' He let her down gently and looked at her. Just as he remembered her.

Long red-brown hair with these indefinite curls at the end,white skin and the most captivating eyes he had ever laid eyes on. Honey brown with that touch of green somewhere inside them.

''It's been long hasn't it?What was it,the '70s?'' He took her luggage and placed her in the back of the car.

''Come on,I know your memory is better than this Irene.'' he said entering the car while she had just sat.

''Fine. The first six years of the 1970's. New York. How could I forget?''

''I have to admit,it was more than unforgettable'' He said and the car's engine started rapidly.

* * *

He couldn't sleep much last night. Or any of these nights,_he thought_. His mind was too over-working for sleep. He had a lot to do. A lot to take care of. To handle and put in place.

The big house that his brother so dearly furnished and decorated wasn't bad after all. Nicklaus had always a good taste. Big rooms with couches and tables,wall length bookstores with books from the beginning of time,paintings,carpets,mirrors.

And bourbon. A lot of bourbon. Something Elijah was grateful for,especially tonight.

He didn't know why but he could sense the change in the atmosphere. The air was different. Lighter. Somehow cooler though the hot days of the mid August kept strong.

Maybe it's just how awfully troubled things are.

For all he knew,Nicklaus was for once honest with him. One night they sat down at till dawn they had cleared things down. Their expectations,their fears,the duels of the past,their disagreements. The scenery was for once a bit more clearer and more honest. With their mother and their brother Finn dead,their sister vanished,for good she said,not that they believed her,they were relatively good.

There was of course the news of Silas and the cure.

The plain appearance of his name brought quite a disturbance. But that was a mild way to put it. Kol had vanished to thin air as well. Elijah and Klaus had never seen him so scared. They couldn't know about Rebekah,she fled town after Matt's and Elena's ''accident'' at the river. Klaus was furious with the outcome.

Things were different in Mystic Falls. It was like the Mikaelson family had suddenly gone away from their crazy everyday routine to a send away his hybrids,nearby but away,Tyler had been self exiled,leaving Caroline behind with no explanation.

Klaus could have ripped his head off only and just for that.

Elena was struggling her way on becoming a vampire still torn between heart and mind.

One could say that Elijah came on the right time. Decided to spend time with his brother and focus on more simple things,as away from the supernatural as possible,he decided to make Mystic Falls a more permanent visit.

He definitely couldn't expect her. He wasn't aware of her arrival just yet but once he knew...nothing would stayed in place.

He was looking out of the window. She was looking down from the balcony. Both ignored of the presence of the other.

But once it happened,no one could ever hide.


	2. No surprises

_**Hello again! **_

_**Last time I forgot to say I own nothing from the Vampire Diaries except from Irene's character.**_

_**Thank you for reading my story. Please review and tell what you think.**_

_**Title song:No surprises by Radiohead**_

* * *

''I still can't understand why you chose to stay at the inn. We have a perfectly huge house.''

Damon nudged during their morning coffee at a small cafe near the town square. He was taking all the necessary precautions in order to avoid any unwanted meetings. No one would come here.

''Because I wanted my space,clear from the Salvatore drama. Besides you don't make homemade jams and cookies!'' She smirked smiling,sipping coffee from her hot mug.

''No,but I am _bloody _well equipped.'' he said taking out a brown paper bag rapped with a blue ribbon at the top.

Irene's eyes narrowed. She suddenly felt her stomach ache.

''Of you go,bathroom's empty. Enjoy...'' she smiled back at him at before leaving she kissed him to his cheek.

His phone rang.

''Yes I am with her,yes I can't talk,yes she still doesn't know,yes I haven't figured out a way to tell her and yes there is a possibility that she will kill me. Anything else?''...''Okay then,hopefully,talk to you later brother.''

''Who was that?''she silently came back. Her above the ankle cotton red dress in 60's style brought some light to the mostly black and white colored place.

''That was Stefan,he sends his best,and is very eager to see you. He really hopes you can be of assistance.''

''I definitely hope but I haven't really understand how can I help.''

''What do you know about Silas?'' Her smile suddenly faded away.

''I know as less as I need to be safe and as much as I need to be in danger if something occurs. But that doesn't answer your question does it...?What has happened?'' Damon took a deep breath

''Let's take it from the start,shall we?'' he waved to the waitress to refresh their order and started talking.

''...so the summary is that you need the cure for Elena but you don't know how to find it and what you have to do to get it.''

''Couldn't put it better myself''

''I have only one thing to say. And I honestly hope you'll listen to me.'' Damon sat up in his sit,quite worryingly one might say.

''Forget it. Forget that it exists and move on. That is her life now and she has to do the best with that. I know it's difficult especially with everything that has happened,the people she has lost,but that's what it is.

No,don't interrupt me. What did you think Damon?That you would all take the cure and lived happily ever after? Well bad news. Not only you'll unleash a hell but you'll also lose her forever.''

''Why loose her?We''ll..''she cut him without hesitating

''You'll both take the cure?There's only one cure.''

The phrase fell as thick as ice to the room. Damon's eyes blinked several times like he didn't believe his ears. One dose?How...?Why?Why everything had always to go so terribly bad?Why this such bad luck every single time?

''Damon...'' her voice brought him back.''I am sorry. I was quite brutal before. But you will break the glass if you don't let go.'' she pointed at the blue glass of water at the table that he was persistently squizzing.

Her hand covered his. Her touch was cold at Damon's boiling one. It was like the blood in his body suddenly came to boiling point. She continued

''I know you have a lot of questions,most of them about how I know all this,but i will insist on you answer mine first. I understood all you said but i feel some gaps in the story. How did Elena's aunt,Jenna,died?And who caused the accident of Elena at the bridge?Who else wants Elena to be human again?And..''

''Okay okay I got it. One name answers to all of your questions.'' She looked at his eyes deeply trying to guess the answer...

''The Mikaelson family''.He dread the reaction. He knew that in her angry temper she could tear down the entire place.

To his big surprise she was relatively calm.

''The Original family.''she replied.''Kol Finn Rebekkah Nik...Of course I should have known. God I'm stupid.'' To his utter surprise she smiled to her ignorance.''They all here?''

Damon was stunned. She didn't say his name. She forgot it?No way. But..what the hell?She looked at him with a clear look. He expected anger and frustration and a need for answers. Still nothing like that came.

But how?

''Um...Apart from the second one,who left this bad,scattered world and moved on to a hell knows where,only Klaus is here. Rebekkah fled after she caused Elena's ''death'' and Kol I don't know and don't really care.''

''I agree,he is quite the jackass isn't he?'' she couldn't help but burst a laugh. She leaned forward with the mug on her hands. Damon was a bit worried. Maybe it was defense. Maybe she repelled everything that had to do with the elder Mikaelson brother and this was her wall. But no,Irene may have once been an actress but she can't have been that good. If she knew,she'd be furious. Unless...

* * *

At that moment the door opened and the little bell on top of the door frame rang. Damon sensed them immediately. Disaster was prominent. He tried to calculate what was he needed to do get through what was coming,less damage possible but he was stopped by another voice.

''Rene...how wonderful to see you...'' Irene's head along with Damon's turned to the source of the voice.

''Nik dear,long time no seen.'' _he took her hand and hand kissed it_ ''You get more beautiful every century if that's already possible.'' Damon looked at him,a glance of surprise smirk and disgust covered his face.

''Always know how to make a girl's heart flatter...You know it doesn't work on me!''

''Worth the shot'' Klaus replied.

''And who is your friend?''She said moving her eyes to the man next to him.

_Some moments earlier_

They were walking down the central square of the town,on their way to an art dealer for a painting. His brothers expertise on art was probably the most accurate the dealer could get. On their way back the passed through a small slated road with shops and cafe's.

Klaus thought the idea of an espresso and Elijah couldn't see why not so,they slowly continued to the end of the street near the square.

It was the when Elijah froze. If he's heart was beating,a beat or two were lost.

And he saw her. Leaning forward and laughing in the company of Damon Salvatore. He instantly closed his eyes. The rest of the world was rumble noise. Even his brother's voice who was asking him what was the matter.

He only managed to say her name,but only for himself. That's what was different. He sensed her appearance in his life once more but this time was different. This time she knew.

''Brother,what is it?''Klaus insisted. Elijah pointed with his eyes at the cafe across the street and looked down. Klaus's eyes followed his brothers nod and his sight fell on the very same woman.

A smile was formed in his face.

''Ah,beautiful Rene...'' _he hesitated for a brief moment_ ''now I know there's no such thing as coincidence but I have to admit. Rene is Irene?_Your _Irene?Yes,that is a small world.'' he made a short laugh and looked in the sky.

''I think I'll pay a visit?Join me?''

* * *

''This is my..''he began,quite confused but he was interrupted

''Elijah. Pleasure to meet you.'' He proposed his hand,hoping that after all this time it wouldn't hurt. He was wrong.

''Pleasure is all mine. Please call me Irene. Nik here has the irritating habit/privilege to call me Rene.''

Their hands touched and somehow fitted perfectly. Irene looked at the joined hands,smile still on her face but confused. It felt like a deja vu but far more strange.

Deja vu is with places,not people and definitely not handshakes. His name was familiar although she never knew no one else with that name. His voice was known to her...but how?She'd never met him. She never forgets a face.

And his eyes. She'd bet her own that she had seen them again. Sometime.

''Irene?...you okay?''

Damon's voice brought back from her mind place. The three men looked cautiously at each other.

''Yes. s_he left his hand in a heartbeat_ Excuse me,will you. Something I forgot to do. Damon see you later,alright? Nik,always a pleasure,we should have a drink for all time's sake. Elijah,great to meet you. Excuse me gentlemen.

She grabbed her black jacket and practically rushed to the street.

The ones behind left staring the fine air she left behind her. Klaus broke the silence

''I thought she..''

''So did I,so did you brother who I believe he's experiencing a vamp-attack. Earth to Elijah?''

Without a word he rushed behind Irene.

''So'' _Damon showed the chair_ coffee?''

* * *

It took him a minute to spot her and another to find the strength to get to her. She was standing in the square with her back against him. Her arms crossed beneath her chest,trying to find some air to inhale.

''Irene...are you alright?''

That voice. Again. How was this possible... She'd never met him. How can he be so familiar and yet strange to her at the same time...she shut her eyes hard,inhaled fast and turn over.

''Yes,I am sorry about before. It was just...Look,I know it will sound stupid but.. I have this feeling, here _pointing at the middle of her chest_. I don't believe in this things but I feel, quite intensely I admit, that I know you. I feel like crying. It's like my...oh I don't know.

So tell me, have we met and I don't remember you?And neither you me?God I must be sound like a complete idiot. And you just met me!Great!I'll just go... _their eyes met again._

She noticed his eyes. They were watery. He tried to say something but it was like he couldn't form the words.

Slowly he placed his hand upon her face. She instantly shut her eyes. The earth left her feet. Her breath was off. This wasn't real.

''I...''was all she managed. She moved closer but she felt into thin air. She opened her eyes.

He wasn't there anymore.

The tears finally left both of their eyes.


	3. Silence is Everywhere

_**Hello!Thank you so much for the follows/favorites/reviews. I wait for more!**_

_**I do not own the Vampire Diaries. Irene's character is my creation.**_

_**Title song:Silence is everywhere by Euphoria**_

* * *

Her body was stiff and sore. She stayed in bed all day. From yesterday afternoon,after she parted with Elijah at the square. She still couldn't understand why all these emotions ran he over like that. It was like a part of her knew but the other didn't. But what had happened?

Damon didn't left her in peace from last night. Ten missed calls and three messages. She replied him around 7 in the morning and got back to sleep. It was one way of dealing with it.

* * *

''How can she not remember you?! I thought the _protective_ compulsion you did to her was off. I thought that was what we were afraid off. Her finding you here and we'd all go Hiroshima!Now what the hell is going on?!''

Damon was furious. Irene was his closest friend. His most true one. Seeing her so confused and out of place drove him mad.

''Elijah it's simple. You died more than once so the compulsion was off. But obviously it isn't. So where is the problem?'' Klaus was also concerned. Although he hide it,he truly cared for her.

''Do I look like I know something and I hide it? I did what I thought was best at the time,given the circumstances. I didn't want her compromised. Or in danger because of me. Mikael was out there. And he would kill us and everyone around us. I don't regret saving her life.''

''And we're back to square one! You should know I'm not risking her sanity over 2 Originals!Find the loophole,fix it and clear things. Or I will make sure she leaves and no one of you finds her again.'' Damon's temper control was never one of his strong characteristics.

''I'm sorry but was that a threat against me and Elijah?'' Klaus's temper wasn't from the best ones as well.

''Niklaus, he is right. We can't compromise Irene this way. We'll find what's going on and fix it Damon. You have my word.''

''Let's just say I'll clear the history of your given words and start over. Only for Irene.'' he looked them both,the left.

* * *

She was waiting at the Grill for the Salvatore brothers for lunch. They were late. Both of them. A blond girl approached her,but she didn't know her.

'' I'm sorry,it's going to sound strange,but are you Irene?'' Caroline Forbes asked

''Um,yes I am. Irene Darcy. Pleasure to meet you,...?''

''Caroline. Caroline Forbes,I'm a friend of Stefan Salvatore. I've seen the picture of you at the house.''

''Oh. But I'm with Damon Salvatore at that picture. _Caroline got a little flushed _We were at the Pink Floyd concert. Good times... Let me guess,not exactly a fan of the elder Salvatore?''

''Not exactly...long story. So how in Mystic Falls?Not exactly a Metropolis!''

''Damon called me. For Elena. If I knew anything to help with..the situation. But I don't think I'll be of help. I kind of let him down.''

''What do you mean?'' Before Irene could reply,a man came by the girls.

''What a pleasant surprise. Rene. Caroline.'' Klaus said with his usual teaser voice.

''Klaus'' ''Nik'' both women replied and looked at each other. ''You know each other?'' said in one voice. Irene began

''Actually yes,we go back a while.''

''Well if you mean the 1700's a while...'' he joked and they laughed. Caroline couldn't decide what to think.

''Why don't you sit Nik?'' Before he could reply Caroline stood up and said

''I should go. I have things to..do. Irene it was great meeting you. We should have coffee some time'' _she hesitated a bit _ ''Klaus'' and left.

''What was that about?'' Irene asked while Klaus's eyes were still in Caroline's path. He didn't hear her say anything.

''Nik! You here?'' she pinched him in the arm and only then he turned his attention to her.

''I know that look... _he looked at her curiously_ and you know why I do?Because I've never seen it before on your face when looking at a woman. Never. And I do know you for 300 years,give or take.''

He began to say something in order to protest but it was hopeless. She knew him far too well. He gave a laugh and took his guilty face. She looked at him in amuse.

''Oh my God!You're in love with her!'' she put her hands to her face,somehow to hide the enthusiasm. ''My little Nik,all grown up and in love. I always knew someone one day would scratch under that villain facade you so eagerly grabbed from.'' She saw sadness in his eyes,placed her hand upon his and said ''She's a very lucky girl. She just doesn't fully know it yet.''

''Hey look at me. _she continued_ You may have done terrible things,but we all have done terrible things. That doesn't make you unworthy of love and being loved. I know you deserve things Nik,I knew since we met and after that,when we where partners in the 1930's and you saved my life more than once,remember? So don't credit yourself only for the bad things.''

''You have a way a turning things just like you want them to Rene'' he may have said that but he was glad hearing from such a good and honest person she was those things. It meant a lot for him.

''You know I wish I had someone to look at me the way you looked at Caroline. You whole face lit up. Nothing else mattered in the world. It's her for you,not gravity anymore. I do envy that.''

He noticed her eyes were watery and his heart sank. That moment he felt he had one. How could his brother,his moral honest brother, do such a thing? He respected his reasons and after yesterday's brief encounter at the cafe,Elijah explained to him what had happened the night that followed.

But still seeing Rene,his Rene,the girl who he ran with from painter to painter to get a glimpse of the art and study with for his painting lessons,her modeling and him painting. And then later in the 1930's when they crossed Europe to find and steal art objects,not for selfish purposes but to preserve and worship them. They were the friends and allies and their time together marked a strong relationship. He cared for her the way he did for no one. She always saw the best in people. Even in him.

''You deserve more than you can ever imagine Rene. Never doubt of that.'' he gave her a smile and she did as well. He proposed they grabbed a bite and stepped a bit outside for a call.

''Brother you should know this. If you don't come clear with Rene I'll personally make sure the light of these days will be the last you see in this life.''

* * *

Elijah hanged up the phone after the brief ''conversation'' with his brother. He was right. What he had done to Irene was unforgivable. No matter the reasons. She didn't deserve that.

When he met her,it was the first time their family was parted and scattered in the world. He came back in England, and the small town that today is one of the biggest Metropolis of the world.

London.

It was in the mid 1600's. He was walking along the river when a piece of paper got in his way. It was about a play of William Shakespeare. _Othello_. In the Whitehall. He thought why not?It had been some years since he saw theater,much less with a woman since it wasn't allowed before.

That night he met her. She was a young,sweet and talented young girl. The most beautiful face Elijah laid eyes on. The moment she appeared on the stage his life was divided. Before and after he'd met her. There was noting else. Not Katerina,not his brothers and sister, not Mikael ,no one.

Just her.

He went and saw her every night for the 4 performances they had left. In the last night he got the courage and went to talk to her. He knocked the open door and she looked him through the mirror.

_''I remember you. You were here yesterday. And the day before. And the day before that...'' he laughed and she smiled ''I noticed you from the stage...I'm Irene.''_

_''Elijah. Congratulations for the performance. You were stunning.''_

_''You're flattering me dear sir. It's only my second role on stage.''_

_''And I missed the first?I am unforgivable.'' She laughed and in a blink of the eye he was on his knees next to her. She turned her face in surprise. _

_''How...never mind.'' she felt her chest grow smaller and smaller and her breath go shallow._

_''I could spend an eternity just staring at those eyes.'' she looked down,blushed at his words._

_''Eternity is long time...'' their gazes locked together. He placed his hand on her face and with no other delay they kissed. _

_Sealing eternity._

''And you're saying this to me why,_again_?'' Damon had come to the mansion after Elijah's invitation there.

''Because I believe you should know the entire story,from the original source.'' Damon laughed at the pun.

''Okay I knew that you met her in London then. What's the new?''

''That I met her several times after that,during the centuries.''

''And after the first time she didn't want to lay eyes on you?You surprised?!I don't blame her.''

''No. She didn't want not to laid her eyes on me again. Because I compelled her. The first time I left. And the next time. And the time after...'' he looked down,filled with guilt at the sound of his actions.

''So you're telling me,that you compelled my friend,my best friend over and over and over again,every time you saw her,after whatever you both did. One time wasn't enough?Why?To rejoice the meeting of the first time?!'' his tone was dripping sarcasm he was barely holding himself.

''Of course not. Although probably anything I say now won't calm you down or seem enough.''

''Damn right!God,I wish I could stake you,die and stay dead.'' he walked around the room.

''I know I owe my explanations to Irene and I will give them,in the right time.''

''And what exactly will you tell her?That you took away years of her life?The chance of being happy?Even if that's with you?That you deprived her entire years of memories?How do you think she will react?!She doesn't even know you're Klaus's brother!''

''I don't expect her to forgive me. I don't deserve her forgiveness. But I do owe her my explanations.

Regardless her feelings towards me after that.''

''I ,for sure, know I don't want to be near her when she finds out. She has quite the temper when she's angry.

''I am aware of that fact. I've seen it in action. I spend six years with her in London from the moment we met. We had fights.'' he smiled at the memories.

''Memorable,huh?'' Damon had seen Irene angry, it wasn't something you wanted to happen when being around.

''You can say that. And think that she wasn't a vampire then.''

''When did she change?I miss that info''

''The next time I was with her was in the 1815,in Paris. Waterloo had just happened. She was already a strong vampire,so I can't tell you exactly when she was changed. The compulsion remained because it was caused by an original.''

''But you died ,several times,this year she still doesn't remember. How do you explain that.''

''I am sorry to interrupt whatever was you were saying. But something came up.'' Klaus came in with an envelope to his hands.

''Another party?'' Damon scoffed ''Seriously,they don't have anything better to do?''

''Actually it's a gala. It's Carol Lockwood's project,about a fundraiser for the renovation of the town library.''

''So?What's the rush?Ignore it.'' Damon added,offering Klaus some bourbon.

''Carol saw me at the grill and quite persistently insisted for us, _he point himself and Elijah ,_to go. And you and your brother as well ''

''So we go. What's the problem Niklaus?''

''I was dining with Rene when she came. She is also invited.'' _a slight smirk covered his words _

Damon couldn't help it and gave a laugh ''Oh,this is going to be so much fun!''

''And I must add, it is tonight''


	4. Dance me to the end of Love

_**Hello everyone! Thank you again for reading/reviewing/favorite my story.**_

_**Comment and tell what you think.I'd love to hear about it!**__**  
**_

_**Song title:Dance me to the end of Love by Leonard Cohen.**_

* * *

''I propose the blue one.'' Damon,after he left the Mikaelson residence, joined Irene at the inn. She was in the troubling situation of not having a dress for the evening.

''It's linen Damon! And we're going to a gala!And it's ciel,not blue! As much as I loathe these little girls that their bigger problem is what to wear and what matches with what,I have a little situation!''

''So what?!Wear linen. You'll look great no the less'' said to her and gave her his infamous smile.

''Spare me the smiles,they don't help. You'll come with a suit! I brought jeans,and tops,cardigans and knitwear for the chills,no gowns for galas! I don't even have high heels with me!'' _her face suddenly lit up _''I know who might be able of assistance''

She got closer to him and prompted her hand.

''I need your phone''

''You know your accent heightens when you're serious. It's very sexy.''

''Damon,your phone''_intensifying her accent even more_

''Hilarious! _he handed to her _Who are you calling anyway?'' She simply ignored him.

''Yes?Hello Nik... I need a favor...ugh,stop with the comments. God,where have I found you both!'' she looked at Damon and shook her head in desperation.

''I will be needing a dress for the evening. And since I have nothing for the occasion, and no time for shopping you'll be a sweetheart and find me one. You still have dresses of mine,right?...I don't know,something suitable for the night. Simple,tolerable,my taste. You know. Rene style as you say.''

He replied back and she laughed. ''Well thank you,mr. Mikaelson. And don't forget the shoes!I will be seeing you tonight. And as a return of the favor I'll give you a dance'' she smiled at his final words and hang up.

''See? Problem solved!'' she bragged and tossed his mobile phone to him.

''You two have a creepy relationship...''

''Why because he has dresses of mine? I couldn't exactly stroll them around the world as I moved from place to place. Some,thank heavens for today, stayed behind.''

''No. I mean he is very different _with_ you. He is easy to be with, you're not the slightest afraid of him, you make jokes at him,piss him off, and still he is at his best behavior around you...it's weird._ Even _for you.''

''Well I don't understand what you mean. No,I do... But that's how always Nik was with me. He took care of me, looked after me, hold my hand when I was scared and had no one. He made laugh and we made our way into the world. He was my family,my friend, my..''

''Lover?'' he couldn't help him self

''Never. It just never happened. I won't say he isn't good looking, or smart and funny. But,like you, he was too good looking and helplessly romantic. In his own way. I wanted ,and still do, different things. That's why I'll end up and old made!'' she joked at him as the door knocked.

''Who is this?'' she asked,approaching the door

''It's mrs. Tally my dear,the is something delivered for you.'' she opened the door and saw her land lady with a dress in a hanger and bag.

''Oh,thank you so much!How are you today? And thank you for the tea and cookies. I adore vanilla and cinnamon together.'' the old lady gave her a smile and chatted briefly with her.

Irene closed the door,holding the things Klaus sent for her,smiling.

''She's adorable. And such a kind person. I see you liked the cookies too!'' Damon couldn't answer with his mouth fool. She laughed.

''You should go,get ready. I don't want my escort to be unsettled.''

''I thought you were going with Klaus. You'll get me too?'' he said smirking at her

''Lucky me!'' she said while disappearing to the bathroom,while Damon closed the door behind him.

* * *

''I must say I am amazed Niklaus. I have never seen you so at ease with someone before. It's impressive. Although it is one of Irene's many gifts to bring out the best in people.'' Elijah with a bitter smile formed in the edge of his mouth.

He missed her more than he could possibly understand. Being away and force himself to stay away was from the most difficult things he ever did. He hated himself for that but it was for the best.

He thought of telling her the truth about who he really was, what he had done, who was after him but he was afraid of losing her. She was so away from what his life was.

''To everyone but you,brother. I am sorry for the bitterness but I still can't understand. You talk of morality and honor and honesty and you are even worse than me.I really can not believe you would do such a thing to someone you acclaim so vigorously to love''

''Thank you for the sentiment. It really means a lot.'' he replied,sentiment free,to his brother and left the room.

_We have a long night ahead of us_ Klaus couldn't help to think.

* * *

The Salvatore brothers entered the Lockwood mansion. Stefan had Caroline in his arm and Damon,Irene.

''Okay..._ Damon started _I would suggest go,say hello to dear Carol,drink as much as we can for free and leave!''

''Come on Damon,it's not that bad. Look there is a orchestra over there. Why don't you take Irene and dance?'' Stefan with a smile on his face suggested.

''Why don't you..'' his brother was about to reply but got hold up. Caroline gasped in frustration.

''Why on earth is he everywhere I look?!'' Caroline look across the big hall and saw Klaus with Elijah chatting with Carol Lockwood.

Stefan and Irene smiled at Caroline's comment. It was like a common secret.

''We should go,say hello and thank you,for the invitation.'' Irene suggested dragging Damon with all the grace in the world.

''I am not to blame if something happens tonight. Note that somewhere!'' Damon whispered to Stefan as they walked along the hall to join the others.

* * *

She noticed her the moment she enter. How could he miss her. She was wearing a 1950's white sleeveless organza dress with her hair in low bun. She was stunning. Just as Caroline with her strapless satin black dress was for Klaus. The two men looked the women in awe as the entered the house.

Carol Lockwood approached them and took them away from their gazing .Soon the two couples came closer to them.

''Damon,Stefan,I'm so glad you made it. Caroline you look amazing,as always. Irene I am very happy that you came.'' Carol said and left to see the rest of her guests.

Awkwardness covered the area. Irene looked at Elijah without being able to know why. He looked her back,not saying anything as well. Same with Caroline and Klaus. Damon and Stefan seem to rather enjoy it.

''So why the lovely Elena didn't honor us with her presence?'' Elijah broke the silence.

''She had planned to spend the night with Bonnie and Jeremy. They had a long time to do it'' Damon answered.

''And how can you Caroline not being with them?'' Klaus continued with a smile,being really happy she was here and not there.

''I don't know,ask Stefan over here.'' said looking pissed at her escort.

Stefan looked down trying to look embarrassed but he couldn't.

''I thought you'd like to come. I mean look, there's people and drinks and..'' Damon completed

''An orchestra!''

Irene couldn't help but laugh a bit.

''I am sorry... _she brought her hand in her mouth_ what's with the orchestra?!'' she looked at Elijah and laughed together.

''Now that we referred to the music, I am quite in the mood for a dance'' Klaus stated

''Oh don't even think about it!'' Caroline prompted.

''Actually I was referring to Rene...'' he couldn't help but smirk. Caroline's cheeks flushed instantly

''Yes,of course. Shall we?'' He proposed his hand and took Irene's.

* * *

''Admit it,you loved what just happened!'' she told him as they slowly moved in the dance floor in the soft jazz tune. He laughed.

''I have,I couldn't resist. She is so genuine,bright. I can't resist her Rene,I just can't.''

''Then don't! I have never seen you so happy and excited for someone. Only for art and even then you hold back. What are you afraid of?'' He didn't answer just looked down,in a guilty face.

''I hate your stubborn pride! You love her Nik, grab her and shouted it to her! You always thought,and I am not saying I didn't,that you had time. An eternity. But eternity is long time. You can't hope that it'll happen on it's own. Trust me it won't. You found her. Don't do the stupidity and let her go away.''

It was her time to look away. She was alone. She had Damon and Klaus over the years by her side. They loved her and she them,but... But that hole inside everyone that's being waiting to be filled by someone else never filled.

It felt like,sometime, it was whole but all she could ever remember was an emptiness. And that hurt.

* * *

The jazz tune end and give place to a familiar song. It was from her favorites. She couldn't resist in Leonard Cohen. It was just her song. She adored it.

She saw Klaus walking over Caroline who was dancing with Elijah. He just looked at her,prompted his hand. She took it. And smile.

Elijah slowly walked towards Irene. She felt like a little school girl. Like the girl she was in her twenties.

''May I have this dance?'' he asked,with his usual tone,not taking his eyes of her.

''You may.'' she couldn't help her smile.

* * *

Damon and Stefan watched the scene. The waiter came with two glasses of bourbon. Stefan took then and told him

''Keep them coming.''

* * *

His hands were like they knew exactly were to go. Their bodies were like they had done that again. That familiar feeling came again

''You like the song?'' he was pushing his luck,but he didn't really care. He had her in his arms. Nothing else mattered.

''I do. It's one of my favorites actually.'' she was uncomfortable around him. She couldn't explain it.

''I remember when it came out. It was 198..'' he started

''4. Yeah, I remember I instantly fell in love with it. It was so honest and beautiful. So..''

''True. It hit directly in your heart.'' he was playing with fire.

''Yes! How can you... it's this thing again,with you. I feel like I've danced with you again. This song. Like I've said these things with you again. But I haven't. I couldn't have. Unless I don't remember!'' she gave a laugh.

He held her more close. She could hear his breath. He did too.

''What if you had...dance with me again...This song...in 1984...'' he was whispering in her ear...she shivered in his voice

''I couldn't. I didn't know you then.'' but that familiar thing about him...

''What if you did?''

''I would remember you. I never forget a face.'' she slightly bragged about herself.

''What if you had forget? Being forced to forget...''

''What do you mean?''

* * *

''Here we go'' Damon comment and Stefan looked at him with worry.

* * *

'' If you were forced. Not to remember.''

''You mean compelled? Only an Original can. And you aren't one... Are you?'' she became suspicious. Looked him intensely.

''What if I was?''

''You are not. I would know. I would remember meeting you.''

''Not if I had compelled you.'' her eyes became watery.

''And why would you do such a thing?'' her breath was fast and difficult to endure

''To protect you. Irene..'' she interrupted him

''You did that?You're an Original?You lied to me. Nik did too. Why?'' she got away from his hold. They were in the middle room. He couldn't say anything. Just looking at her so hurt and confused. What have I done?

His thoughts were running to his head. He tried to speak but he didn't find the words.

''Why? Why did I do to you? I knew there was something wrong!''_ the tears left her eyes_'' Tell me!What did you erase?Why did you do it?!''

The Salvatore brothers rushed to where they were. Damon wrapped his arm around Irene and rushed her to the garden. Stefan hold Elijah back.

''Give her space. It's way too much for a night.'' he said to him,but Elijah ignored him. He followed them to the garden.

The song finished and Klaus with Caroline approached.

''He told her?'' Klaus asked the younger Salvatore.

''Not exactly.''

''Tell her her what?Elijah?To Irene?'' Caroline looked confused

''I would stay out of it love'' Klaus suggested

''No. Something's wrong and there too many guys and she is alone. I'm going,she needs a woman by her side. Not another Original.'' she said,leaving.

''I guess we should go too'' Stefan suggested and followed Caroline.

* * *

Damon was holding her close,sitting at a wooden bench.

''What's wrong with me?'' she couldn't control her breath or her tears

''Nothing. Look at me. It's gonna be fine. I'm here, no one is going to hurt you. Ever again.'' he looked at Elijah who was a few meters away.

''Irene please,just let me...'' Elijah couldn't finish his phrase.

''No!No! I'm done with you!'' she stood up,opposite of him. The others watched worryingly. She continued.

''You compelled me. Made forget,God knows what and for how long. Why? Why did I do to you?''

'' You did nothing. I loved you Irene. I was protecting you.''

''Do you know how lame that sounds? How cheap? How common?''

She was pressing her hands to her head to make it stop thinking. Klaus reached her. He tried to stop her.

''Stop! Just stay away from me! You knew! You told me all the rubbish about the great things I deserve and you mock me in my face! I thought you were my friend Nik! I trusted you...like the family I never had. How could you do this to me?'' she looked at him. Tired from the anger, the frustration, the sentiments that run over her.

Damon came from behind and grabbed his arms around her. He took out a handkerchief and gave to her.

''Thank y..._ she looked at it,_ that's mine. How did you get it? I never gave it to you.''

''I...'' he realized the stupidity he just did. Elijah had given it to him, when he stabbed him with a pencil. Why was it in his pocket?

''Damon that's mine. And I never gave it to you. I haven't seen this since...''

''1942. Berlin,Germany.'' Elijah looked only at her.

''You...God! I see pictures in my mind but I can't place them anywhere. It's like it's not me who lived them,it's someone else. Compulsion doesn't work like that...what is happening to me?'' she tried to get away from Damon,he fought back but she was much stronger than he was. Klaus was the one to grab her.

''Brother. Do it now,or I will.'' He warned him,holding Irene into his arms. She was fighting but she couldn't do anything. Elijah came closer. She was holding her eyes shut,trying to hold back the tears.

Caroline grabbed Stefan's arm. She could understand how difficult this was for the three of them. She gave Klaus a brief smile of encouragement.

''Irene look at me...'' she was pushing her head away from him,along with her whole body. He couldn't physically force her to turn. Klaus on the other hand didn't share his hesitation.

''Sorry about that Rene.'' he slowly pressed her head towards Elijah,in front of them.

''Irene,please let me get this away. Let me get the pain away.'' her mind was telling her no but that feeling,his voice, made her open her eyes. She looked at him. She was scared.

He placed his hands to her head,softly. Only to touch her. Only too take the pain away. He took a deep breath.

''Now,you remember. Everything.''


	5. Entr'acte'

_**Thank you everyone again for the reviews/follows/favorites. You're the best!**_

_**I believe that in this chapter is revealed my favorite couple of the series(Klaroline ftw!)**_

_**Please review! It'll mean a lot.**_

_**Title song: **__**'Entr'acte' by the Cinematic Orchestra**_

* * *

_He placed his hands to her head,softly. Only to touch her. To take the pain away. He took a deep breath._

_''Now,you remember. Everything.''_

She drew a big gasp and almost fell. But Klaus was holding her and grabbed her tightly. The images run through her mind in light speed. Now she remembered. All of it. Every moment every touch every kiss every smile every word every promise. Her eyes filled with tears.

It was like she was torn in two. One part of her self longed to feel his arms around her again and the other to run,run as far and as away she could, to stop her mind from thinking what had happened.

''How could you've...you were...god I wish I never remembered... _she broke Klaus's grip and took a few steps away from them _All those years,Elijah,you drew away everything from me. Why?What did I do to you? That's why I remembered you. I knew you. I know you since I was human. And all those words meant nothing to you... no wonder why I couldn't completely give my heart and mind to someone,always something hold me back...you hold me back...''

''Irene please,look at me _he made the distance between them smaller,before she could do anything he grabbed from her elbows _I wouldn't have done anything if it wasn't absolutely necessary. You know me better than anyone, do you believe that I did what I did and enjoy it?You think that low of me?You believe I didn't do it all because I love more than anything?''

''I don't know anything anymore. I thought I did,but I don't.'' her voice was cold,no sentiment,no feeling whatsoever. Damon spoke.

''I think it's time we leave,let's not make this a bigger deal than it already is.'' Irene looked back at him

''You knew too. He told you and you knew. And you didn't say anything. I though I was your friend,I trusted you Damon... _she looked at Stefan _Both of you! Why? Why didn't you say anything?''

''Irene, I need you to...''

''No!I heard enough of your lies... I just want to leave. I'll take the first plane tomorrow morning. Don't come and search for me _she looked all of them _you won't find me,and I don't want you to find me.''

''Rene,let me take you to your place,please.'' Klaus spoke. Before she could refuse,Caroline spoke

''I'll take her. I have car. I'll drive her. Is that okay,Irene?'' she smiled gently. Klaus looked at her with most gratitude.

''Yes,Caroline,thank you.''she answered briefly and the two women left the four men behind them,no more words spoken.

* * *

They drove at the inn silently. As the car stopped,Irene faced Caroline.

''Thank you Caroline,you really were a life saver.''

''I know how it is to be in the middle of fire exchange,especially when it involves Originals. I'm glad I was there to help.''

''You know,apart from what Nik has done,he truly cares about you,and before you protest,note that I know him for three hundred years. Give him a chance. He may be many things,but for his feelings he was always honest''

''What about you?You're leaving for good?You're not going to hear what _he _has to say,to defend himself?''

''For me and Elijah,there too much water under to bridge. We lived together a handful of years but it was like they were erased the moment he was gone. He didn't give me the chance to be there for and with him throughout the danger parts. He chose to leave me behind. No loose ends. Which I understand. But don't share the sentiment.''

''I still believe you should hear him. Maybe you'll change you mind. You are so much better than that horrid woman. God,only the thought of her makes sick.''

''You met Katherine too,huh?Quite the charmer...'' they looked at each other and shared a laugh.

''She was the one to turned me. As a payback to Elena... I'm not saying I don't like being a vampire,but I loathe her so much.''

''Join the club!'' they laughed again.

'' I honestly believe you should hear him out. Elijah has his eloquent way of speaking,but with you he is speechless. I've never seen him like that! So consider it.''

''Only if you do...'' she looked at Caroline teasingly and she smiled.

''Huh,nice one! It's really nice talking with you,you make the other feel very comfortable. And relaxed.''

''Well,like you said I've been involved with Originals for some time,I understand the feeling.''

''I really wished you stayed. Things are so bewildered now,everyone just so different... you are so away from it. Yet,so involved!''

''You are welcome to come at Glasgow or London anytime. I'' be very glad to have you''

''You have places in both cities?''

''I own a house in London,and the one in Glasgow that I currently live is a friend's. I also compelled my self a loft in New York, I own a shared vineyard in Tuscany and I have a very hospitable friend in a Greek island!''

''Wow!You've lived and seen so many parts of the world. I've never been anywhere... Klaus has offered to show me of course,but...''

''He's Nik. I understand. But if were you, I'd consider it. He is quite the tour guide!'' Caroline laughed and Irene as well. She continued

''You are welcome at any of the mentioned places anytime you want. If you need anything,don't hesitate.''

''Thank you Irene. And if there's anything I can do...anytime.'' They said goodbye and Irene left the car.

As she made her way upstairs,she heard someone pacing in her room. _You've got to be kidding me _

''Elijah, I told you I don't want to hear anything...'' she said entering her room.

Before she froze to her place by what she saw.

* * *

''I just got a call from Caroline,she left Irene at the inn a couple minutes ago'' Stefan said to the three men standing in the living room.

''Great,so we call the party off tonight. Klaus,Elijah you can show yourselves out...we had enough of you tonight.'' Damon was a bit on the edge. He really was upset about the whole situation with Irene,and although he knew it was for the best that she found out,it hurt him seeing her hurt.

The Mikaelson brothers looked at each other,no need to say anything,all tired from the events of the evening. The left the house without a word,while Stefan was pouring bourbon in two glasses.

''You think they'll leave her at peace?'' he said,giving the glass to his brother

''Yeah,like the same way we would if that had happened to Elena...'' Damon took the glass and went to his room.

* * *

Caroline was almost at her house when an idea came to her mind...''Yeah,why not?'' she immediately turned the car to the empty road and made her way to the inn. Irene could use some company,she thought. They could have a drink while she was packing and the night would flow more easily.

She parked outside after going to a liquor store and getting a bottle of wine. She made her way up,noticed there was no one to the front desk. Then she realized she didn't know which room was it so she turned to go down again and see if there was any list.

Then she noticed that a door was open. The lights were on. She slowly moved to the door to close it.

''Okay,it's okay. Nothing's there. You are just gonna close the door and leave. You're a vampire,what's there to be afraid of?! We're gonna skip the 'Birds' attic scene resemblance and move on!'' As she approached the door she noticed Irene's scarf just a little outside the door.

She slowly opened the door. She took a big gasp and the bottle left her hands. She saw Irene on the floor,unconscious with two red spots on her dress.

She flashed to her side,and rattled her to wake up but nothing. In her fear and agony,she reached her purse and took her phone out. She dialed fast and waited.

''Come on!Answer!''

_''To what do I owe the pleasure of your thought,love?'' _Klaus spoke on the other side of the line

''Cut the smart comments and come to Irene's inn. Someone broke in!..._her breath was fast and shaky _Someone shot her Klaus!Come,fast!''

_''Is she...?'' _ his mind was running fast,in dangerous paths.

''Yes!Yes she's alive,just hurry,I can't take the bullets out!'' she cried

_''We'll be there shortly,stay in the room. Don't let anyone but us in. Do you understand Caroline?'' _His voice was calm,but filled with fear and agony for both of them.

''Yes,just hurry!''

She run to the door,shut it and locked it, then to the open window to do the same. She lifted Irene to her bed and tried to see if she could take the bullets out but they were stuck very well. As she took her hand out from the wound near the heart,there was a knock on the door. She jumped from the fear,and moved hastily to the door. She stood quietly for a moment

_''It's us Caroline'' _

His soft voice said in a whisper behind the door. She quickly unlocked and opened. Elijah,who hadn't said a word throughout the way rushed to Irene's side. Klaus took a moment. He put his hands to Caroline's face and pulled her close.

''Are you okay?'' she could hear the shaken tone in his voice,that his shock wasn't only about what happened to Irene but that herself was the one to find her. She nodded still trembling, and without a second to lose he pulled in his arms and locked her there tightly.

For the first time in the night,she felt safe

''Niklaus...'' Elijah's voice brought him back to the room. He quickly,and unwillingly left Caroline and rushed to his brother's side.

''Small diameter wound. But strong enough to break the chest bone. This isn't an amateur's work. Help me unzip the dress,she'll kill me if I cut it.'' Caroline run to their side and slowly pushed down the top of the dress,revealing Irene chest along with two small holes carved over. Elijah put his finger to the one,trying to pull it out. Suddenly he took it out.

''What happened?'' a shaky Caroline asked ''Why didn't you take it out?''

''It burned me..not vervain... it's like..''

''Werewolf venom.'' Klaus said,putting his finger on the wound. Moments later he took it out with a small wooden bullet. Caroline's hand approached but Klaus was faster.

They saw Irene draw a big gasp of air. Her breath got shallow very fast. She couldn't understand what was happening. She tried to fight them off. Elijah took her hand.

''Look at me. Just me. It's gonna be okay. Irene...here.'' He place the other hand to her head and looked at Klaus.

''You're enormously lucky to be alive,love... the other it too close to the heart though. I might make more damaged by try to get it out.''

''And what exactly do you suggest brother?To leave it there?'' Elijah tone was off the rails,but tried to remain calm for Irene's sake.

''Get me a knife to see better the place of the bullet.'' Caroline's jaw dropped but quickly searched to the room and found one. She handed it over,holding her breath. Irene looked terrified

''Rene I know it's going to hurt, I need you to stay as still as possible. Caroline hold her down,put all your strength on her.''

''Look at me...'' Elijah's voice made her head turn. Her mind was too focused on the wooden bullet that was scratching her heart. ''It's fine. It will hurt but you did the worst part.''

''You don't have a wooden bullet steamed in werewolf venom scratching you heart. Don't speak like you know how it feels!'' she said,clenching her teeth.

''It feels like I do,trust me on that''

''It hurts Elijah...I can't...'' she couldn't control her breath well

''Now,that we discussed what everybody feels...Rene take a deep breath,it'll be over in a sec. I've become an expert in bullet removing over the years,no reason to be scared!Mystic Falls loves shooting vampires!'' his tone gave a lighter atmosphere but was washed away as the bladed slash her chest.

It felt like every cell in her body was screaming off. It was hard to stay still.

''Keep her down...okay, I got it,it's gonna hurt like hell, Rene be the brave girl I know you are. Deep breath and don't breath out.

Nobody make a move ''

He glanced momentarily at Caroline and Elijah. One move and she could have been gone. ''You ready? Big breath...'' she shut her eyes,focusing on Elijah's hand on hers. If that was her last moments,at least he was there. His moves were fast.

Momentarily her breath was lost,and in the same minute was back. She inhaled like she never had before. Everybody sighed in relief. Caroline's eyes filled quickly with tears.

''The venom is spreading...'' Klaus moved fast,took an empty glass and with the knife cut the inside of his palm. The blood flowed fast and half filled the glass. He went by her side,as Caroline got up, and lifted her head a bit. She drank it fast,and as the wound from the venom disappeared so did the one from the knife.

Elijah had stand up the moment the bullet was out. He put his hand against the wall and leaned forward. It felt like he had lost his life and he just got it back. Caroline placed a hand in his shoulder and smiled encouraging.

''She's okay. She'll be okay.''

''Rene,how do you feel?'' Klaus asked worryingly

''You mean,beside the fact that I nearly died,you cut my sternum open to take a bullet with deadly werewolf venom and an original vintage dress destroyed?Fantastic!''

''Okay,you're pissed about the dress... _he looked at the others _she is great!No worries!''

They laughed briefly,still sighing in relief.

''Nik we have a problem.'' he looked at her confused '' the man who did this. He wasn't just a vampire hunter. He was one of the Five.''


	6. Lullaby

_**Hello everyone! I know it's been a while but university keeps me very very busy! It's not a very big chapter,but as I wrote it became a very dear one. Hope you enjoy!**_

_**I do not own the Vampire 's character is my creation.**_

_**Thank you so much for the reviews you give me. And the follows/favorites as well!**_

_**PS. I'd recommend to listen to the title song while reading it. I did while I was writing it.**_

_**Song title:Lullaby by Low**_

* * *

She was in her bed,her body feeling restless. The room was dark and the only light came out of the window. Laying on her side,facing the curtains, she could not decide what had her more on edge. The attack that took place in there or him,being across her, in the couch.

''You really are going to stay here, awake all night?Just to keep an eye on me?'' Elijah turned his face to her,the dim light showed his features a little better.

''Yes. It only amazes me that it actually surprises you.'' They drove back in silence.

She could feel her chest hurt,both from the bullets Klaus had removed not longer than a hour ago but ever more from what his presence did to her. She hadn't being alone with him for...

''13 years.'' _her last thought was loud _''We haven't seen each other for 13 years. I could swear it was yesterday. It was..''

''New York,New Year's Eve. You were wearing a red coat in the middle of black and white crowd. Everybody was cheering the new millennium and you were about to cry. I approached you and without a word I kissed you. It was almost like you knew.

Eloise,you friend there had died that day and you would celebrate together that you had both reached the beginning of the new era. I saw Jack,if I remember correct, telling you that somebody had stabbed her on her way there. You fell into my arms and asked me to take you away and make you forget..''

''And you did. Now I can laugh at the irony. It's being that long,huh? Being who we are,we lost the conservative measure of time. I hate it sometimes.''

''You should get some sleep,you are tired. You had a rough night.''

''Don't tell me what to do Elijah,you know I hate it.''

* * *

She adjusted her body,sitting up,resting her back at the pillows. He could see she was very upset. Very on edge. He was responsible for the most. He stood up and started to walk along the room.

''Part of the reason I never told you the truth,was this. The confusion I'd cause you,all the unpleasant feelings you experience now. I didn't want you to feel like this,but being me and not being honest isn't the best combination. I love you too much to hurt you,yet by not telling you I was only prolonging the inevitable.''

She said nothing. She was really trying to be objective about the situation,not show her feelings,but it was very hard. She was very good at this. With everybody, but him.

''You know I try,I really do. And I do hate what you did to me. But tonight,I nearly died and all I could think of was that I couldn't remember our last kiss. I remember it was in New York,in 2000 but I can't find it in my head. I would have died and I wouldn't know.''

He looked at her with all the affection he had. He was the luckiest man that ever walked the earth,that she had looked at him,and loved him and accepted him for everything that he was.

''I've tried Elijah. I really did. I try to hate you. Despise you but I can't. All I wanted to do from the moment I remembered was to hide in your arms. To be...with you. But you lied to me,in the most terrible way and I can't accept that.

You are the best and the worst thing that ever happened to me. I was twenty years old when I met you,and for the six years that we were together I had lived a lifetime. And then one day you left,and I remember the emptiness I felt that I couldn't place anywhere. You left and took a part of me with you. I was never the Irene you met that night,the happy little thing after the performance at Whitehall. I loved you instantly and that's what I got. Six years later and not a goodbye. A few weeks after that I got sick, and a very kind old man changed me,since I didn't stood a chance. I never saw him again but he had written down what I should do to survive as vampire. Slowly everybody I knew started to die and I wasn't getting older. So I left London and my life there,and went to Paris. A little later I found Nik,the rest I suppose you know...''

* * *

She leaned forward,placing her elbows to her knees. She exhaled deeply,closing her eyes.

''Irene I... I can't find anything to tell you that will make you any better. You have every reason in the world to loathe me.''

''I can't believe it... I made the great Elijah Mikaelson speechless?'' he gave a small laugh

''It seems you are the only one with that privilege.'' she looked at him without a thing to say as well.

''I hate that you brought me in this situation. Now,wherever I go I'll never be the same. Now I know. Now everything that didn't make sense before,I understand. And it hurts Elijah. It hurts that the only man I ever loved lied to me the way you did. But I can't have it otherwise. You could rip my heart out right now,I wouldn't feel the pain I felt when you left me. All the times you did. Especially the first... I hate you for so many things. But most of all for the way that you made me feel. I know what love truly is. And that hurts. Most of everything. I understand your reasons,but being with someone means share,apart from love,your fear and agony. I would have followed you to the end but you decided otherwise. I can't be with someone who decides for me,you know that...''

''That I do. And I accept every word you said and thought. I would relieve from my presence if you hadn't been shot tonight by a psychotic vampire hunter who believes his cause is to eliminate the earth from our kind.''

''No. Stay. There's no reason to leave now,it'll be dawn soon. And since none of us intends to sleep... we can, I don't know..talk?''

''We used to talk...''_ he smiled faintly _

''Yeah. It's very weird being around you and feel this way. It felt so easy before. So normal..but I guess normal's overrated...''

''I still haven't remembered...our last kiss.'' she admitted blushing

''It was three days after New Year's Eve..we were at the loft. You were vaguely awake. We were in the bed and we could watch the entire city from the windows. It was like the sky hadn't decided if it wanted the sun to appear. You somehow turned to my side. I bended over and kissed you. And we went back to sleep. Casually,like we did that everyday. That was our last kiss.''

She smiled bitterly and looked at him

''I remember. Vaguely but I do. You're right,we kissed like we would do it everyday for the rest of our lives.''

''For what it's worth, I didn't know it would be our last either.''

''You left the next morning...yeah,I remember that.''

The first light found its way through the curtains. She slightly closed her eyes to the sun. Her body was getting stiff and needed rest. Though her mind felt otherwise.

''I think I'll try to sleep.'' she said,feeling awkward

''You should. I'll be here when you wake up.. s_he looked at him intensely_ .. I promise.''


	7. How to save a Life

_**Hello everybody!New chapter finally here! Hope you enjoy :)**_

_**Please let me know what you think! And thank you so much for the follows/favorites.**_

_**Song Title:How to save a life by The Fray.**_

* * *

''And why do I hear of this now?!'' Damon was a little furious. Just a little.

''There was nothing you could have done to help. I arrived there on time,end the situation,no harm done. Coffee?''

Klaus was more cheerful than usual that morning. When Damon went by to ask if he knew anything about Irene's departure,or anything at all, he found him sipping coffee and reading the paper. Of course he had more than one good reason to be in a good mood. For starters,his best friend was alive. It was more than good reason. For another, last night he made quite the progress with Caroline and their relationship. Baby steps but a development none the less.

* * *

_''Thank you for bringing me home.'' She finally felt safer. What had happened to Irene really shook her up. It could have been her in there if she hadn't left after leaving Irene at the inn. Fortunately, Klaus was more than efficient. _

_''No trouble love, I wouldn't have it any other way...'' his dimples showed,after forming a small smile. She smiled back looking down and he continued._

_''I know we haven't had an opportunity to talk since..he left,but I want you to know I am here for anything you might need. I am not asking if you are ok,it's an extremely silly question and the chances of an honest answer lean to zero,but...I'm here,for you. Anything you might need...''_

_''Thank you. Really. I never thought you could be so good,kind to somebody,but..never say never.''_

_''There is a first time for everything Caroline. That's what they say,right?'' she gave a hesitate smile_

_''And I was thinking we could have gone through a party without something to happen!''_

_''Caroline!I thought you knew better!'' he joked at her and made her give a genuine laugh._

_''For what's it's worth,the whole night was worth it for that smile...''_

_They looked at each other without saying anything. _

_''I guess I should go..''she proposed and moved to the door_

_''Yes,my duty is complete. I delivered you home safely. And don't worry about Rene,she is in fine hands.'' both smiled a little craftily_

_''So...goodnight.'' said she without moving. He turned to the car and she opened her house door._

_''How about coffee some day...you know just coffee and chatting?'' he said,voice a little shaky,his neck vein stretched. She replied nothing and looked at him intensely._

_She smiled at him and closed the door between them._

* * *

''How can you be so cool? Irene could have died,you do understand that? And that guy is still out there!Why his head isn't decorating the wall?''

''About that. I would do that,with most pleasure,as you probably imagine, but there is a little problem. Have you heard of the brotherhood of the Five?''

''No. Do I care enough to learn?''

''Yes,I believe you do.'' Klaus replied and showed Damon the chair across him.

* * *

She woke up at the sound of the rain,hitting the windows. _It was supposed to be a sunny day.. _she thought. How long has she slept? Was he still there? Or he had just left her like the other times?

''Good morning Irene...'' his voice brought her back to reality. She sat up inside the pillows and blankets.

''Good morning. How did you know I was awake? You couldn't see my face...''

''You really do underestimate me... _she looked at him a little pissed ... _I heard your breathing. It became faster.'' she gave a smile and looked away.

''It's not getting any easier you know that? I'm not over the fact that you lied to me the way you did. Nor have I forgiven you. Yet I can't even look at you,you are beyond the annoyingly handsome stage _he smiled looking down _I'm serious!And you haven't slept all night! I don't even want to know how do I look!''

''Incredible as always.'' Not the slightest hint of lie or irony in his voice. It was true. She captivated his sight from the moment she was in the room. It was very difficult to look away in any conditions.

''You are not helping!'' she stood up and looked outside the window.

What was she suppose to do?Leave?Forget?She couldn't. She never would now. Now everything made sense. Now the hole in her chest was full. It hurt,but it was whole. There wasn't a place in the whole world now that she wouldn't miss him. She blamed him for what he did but in her ignorance she was happy. Or at least,not like she was right now. In the end,

''Ignorance is bliss.''she came to a conclusion.

He smiled briefly,and got near her. She immediately took defense position,crossing her hands beneath her chest.

''What are you thinking?'' his voice was soft,direct and completely captivating. One of the many things she had loved about him.

''That you should keep your distance. You may be an Original but I do play a good fight.'' he couldn't help but laugh. He had missed her immensely. All of her.

''Don't laugh Elijah, I can take you down if I want to!'' she said,looking upset,but really enjoying it.

''I am more than sure that you can.'' He reassured her most teasingly. She turned around and faced him,eyes sparking

''Do I detect irony mr. Mikaelson?''

''On the contrary,miss Darcy,I most sincerely value you threat''. She couldn't help but laugh. He made her laugh. Another thing she most graciously valued in him.

''Oh,of all the people in all the ages of the world,I stumbled upon you. An Original. And after..everything,I find your brother. Another Original! Seriously now,what are the odds?!''

''You never were any good with the odds,for what it's worth!'' he teased,challenging his luck.

''You didn't just refer to my mathematical skills...''her face was forming shock.

''What if I did?...''he came just a little closer,making her hold her breath.

''I'd suggest you run. Away!'' said in a rage-pretended voice.

''Oh I am terrified.''

''You should be sir!'' her eye caught the dress she wore last night,nicely placed in chair.

''I really loved that dress. _he turned his face to see what she was seeing_ Before Nik brought it, I was wondering I had left it.''

''It' a big shame indeed. You won't be able to fix it?''

''Chiffon? From the '50s? Not in a million years.''

''Pity. You looked stunning in it.'' he looked back at her. She was avoiding very hard not to look back.

''Right... Now,if you'll excuse me,I need to take a shower.'' said and fled.

He looked at her,until she was vanished in the bathroom,and took out his cell phone.

* * *

''Okay so,let me see what I've understand. The brotherhood of the Five,was a group of vampire hunters created by a witch to eliminate the earth of our kind. Their sole purpose is to kill as many as possible,in order to achieve that cause.''

''Very good Damon. Must say I am impressed.'' Klaus said in a mocking tone. Damon ignored him and moved on.

''The hunter also has a tattoo. Which is the map to the cure. The tattoo will be complete when the hunter kills enough vampires...that's all I got.''

''Which is,more or less the big picture. As I've explained to Stefan as well,it is necessary that the hunter remains alive,or else we loose the map,and therefore,the cure. Which as much as you wouldn't mind Elena not to take,there are more of us who would like her to have it. Am I clear?''

''Crystal.''

Before any further conversations,the door open and Elijah came in with Irene.

''Ah,good morning brother,Rene. How are you feeling today?''

''Better Nik,thank you. Good morning Damon.'' he rushed to her side and hugged her,leaving her and everybody stunned. He spoke first

''Don't ever do that again.''

''Do what?''

''Almost die.'' she smiled and replied

''I'll do my best.''

''And while I'll do that,I need to book a flight. And find a car that'll take me to the airport. Any takers?''

''You know I always enjoyed your sense of humor Rene. Glad to see it hasn't fade over the centuries.'' Klaus said,sitting up and started to walk around the room. Irene looked at him confused.

''I am starting to losing you here Nik... I am going. There is absolutely no reason for me to stay. You do get that?''

''Oh I do love,but you see the hunter that you crossed paths? He doesn't seem to be joking around. So since they have disappeared for 900 years and suddenly return,I wouldn't know how many of them are here,or how much they have developed over the centuries. So you won't be leaving because by not being here,I can't protect you.''

''Nik,I do get what you are saying,and it is more than touching to see how much you care about me but there is no reason that will convince me to stay. None _her eyes momentarily fixed on Elijah_ whatsoever. '' she turned around to leave,but Damon rushed and blocked her way.

''Sorry Irene,not today.''

''This is ridiculous. Elijah,say something!''

''Now I am afraid I won't be much of a help. I am the one suggested on you staying here in the first place.''

''You...you brought me here so that he _pointing at Klaus_ can compel me not to leave. You flirted with me in the morning to get in my good graces, ask me later to come over the mansion for coffee and lured me here so you wouldn't have to do it yourself. Neat Elijah. Very neat.''

''It is isn't it?I am very proud of you brother!'' Klaus bragged and tapped Elijah to the shoulder.

''Irene all I want,all I ever wanted was for you to be safe. If I had never to see you again,but know that you would be safe, I'd be the first to let you go.

But that is not the case. And if keeping you safe means compelling you not to leave,then yes I'd do it again.'' his tone was calm,precise as usual,and honest. She looked him in the eye,and believed him.

* * *

Before she could answer ,Klaus' phone rang. His face turned emotionless and Irene could distinguish the boiling rage he was growing into. She got closer and put a hand on his back. He turned around,clenching teeth,drowning in anger.

''Niklaus what happened?'' his brother asked before she could.

''He has her. _he looked at Irene _He took her Rene. Caroline. He has her,Matt and Jeremy at the Grill. It was Stefan on the phone.''

''Okay,so we're gonna go and get her. She'll be okay. They'll all be okay. Call Stefan. Tell him to come here with Elena. We need a plan. And before you suggest we rush through the Grill,rip heads,hit and run,you need to consider the casualties this may cause,_including_ Caroline in them.''

He reluctantly picked up the phone and called Stefan. Damon spoke.

''I'll go by Alaric's place,he had maps of the tunnels beneath the town,the cellar etc. I'll go get them.'' Irene nodded and he left. She looked at Elijah with mixed feelings. She briefly smiled,feeling terrified of doing or saying anything more.

* * *

After everybody meeting together,they left for the Grill. Elijah,Elena and Damon would take the tunnels where Stefan would go through the front door,as Connor,the hunter, demanded to negotiate with. Klaus and Irene would sneak through the back door.

''I really don't feel comfortable leaving Caroline's,Matt's and my brother's life in Klaus' hands. It's not that I don't trust Stefan, but Klaus has his way of doing things.'' Elena was more than worried and it was more than obvious.

''I understand you worries Elena,but Irene should keep him in place. Her I trust. I believe this is where we part. Damon go that way,Elena and I will take this one.''

Before he could argue,a massive explosion was heard right above their heads.


End file.
